Begin Again
by jemily23
Summary: Rose has always thought that all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But will Dimitri help her? One Shot.


**A/N: This is my first time to write in a really really long time, so forgive me if it's kinda sloppy and all over the place.**

**This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song called Begin Again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

* * *

After strapping on my high heels, I walked to the mirror and sighed contentedly at my appearance.

_He _had always hated it when I wore high heels, but they were my favorite shoes to wear! It hurt me that he never understood the little things I loved.

The thought of Adrian always gives me a painful squeeze in my heart. But now isn't the right time to think about him, I thought.

I was going to meet someone today at a cafe. He's some guy Lissa wanted me to meet. Ever since Lissa found that I had broken up with Adrian, she'd been so adamant that I find a new man. So now eight months later, I have finally agreed just to amuse her.

I locked the door of my house and stepped into my car. While driving, I listened to one of James Taylor's songs. Adrian always asked why I loved listening to James Taylor, he would make a sound of disgust and tell me to turn the 'damn music' off.

Every time he contradicts what I do, I just follow his lead, just so we don't start a fight and have him ended up wasted in a bar.

I cursed to myself. I should not be thinking about him. God!

By the time that I reached the cafe, it was already crowded. It gave my task of finding the guy Lissa wanted me to meet a bit difficult.

I scanned the room for someone who looked like the picture Lissa had shown me of him.

My eyes landed on a really tall man who was looking at me with a smile on his face. His smile was so beautiful. He waved at me and I walked to him.

He pulled my chair and I sat. That was so nice of him, I thought, Adrian never did that for me.

"Hey, so you must be Rose." He said as he sat on his chair. His beautiful dark brown eyes looked into my own.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, you're Dimitri, right? Because if you aren't, then this would be really awkward."

He threw his head back laughing like a little kid. His laugh was so beautiful, like him. I found it weird that he laughed at something that I said, Adrian never did.

"Yes, I'm Dimitri." He smiled again. "It's really nice to meet you Rose."

He extended his hand to me and I took it. My whole body heated up as our hands made contact. It was something that I never felt before.

We talked a bit more while eating. He told me that he's never had a serious girlfriend, his family's in Russia, and he's here in Montana for work. Dimitri is Lissa's co-worker and that's where they met.

When I told him that I have a James Taylor collection, his eyes widened and asked if I was being serious. It turned out that he's also a fan.

Talking to him felt... Amazing. Dimitri was such a gentleman and he made me feel the wonderful things Adrian never did.

Dimitri's smile also made me melt in a puddle of goo. His eyes make me want to dive in them. And his laugh is the most wonderful thing I have ever heard.

I was starting to like him.

I smiled at the thought.

"I love your smile, Roza." He said.

I felt my cheeks burn and I'm sure he noticed because he smiled. "Roza?"

"Oh," it was his turn to blush. "It's your name in Russian."

"I like it. You should call me that more often."

"Did you just ask me on a second date?" He asked, his eyes glinting my amusement.

I laughed. "Maybe. That is if you want to."

"I'd love to, Roza." He said.

It was almost nine p.m. when we decided to call it a night. I can't believe we talked for 5 hours! It was also by far the best 5 hours of my life.

We got out of the cafe and he walked me to my car with his hand placed at the small of my back. I felt warm despite of the cold night.

I wanted to tell him so bad about how different he was from Adrian, good thing he interrupted my thoughts when he told me the movies he and his family loved to watch during Christmas.

And then I realized... for the first time... I didn't want to talk about Adrian. What's past is past. I don't have to drag him into my present, and more importantly, my future. Dimitri helped me realize that.

I turned to him when we reached the side of my car.

"Thanks, Dimitri. I had a really great time." I told him with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. My breathing hitched.

He was looking at me intently. He stepped closer to me and he lifted his other hand to lightly brush the hair out of my face. My skin tingled from when his fingers touched.

"I had a great time, too, Roza." He said in a low voice.

I wasn't sure of what was happening. All my mind could process were that Dimitri was slowly leaning down, and that we were both breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes when his lips brushed against my forehead and stayed there for a few seconds.

I was slightly disappointed that he didn't kiss me, but I felt warmed when I realized that he was respecting me on our first date.

He pulled away from me and bid me good night.

For the first time in a long time, I slept with a smile on my face.

I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end.

But on a Wednesday, in a cafe... I watched it begin again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! :D Don't forget to comment.**


End file.
